New Life
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto comes back from a three month long mission, and ends up in the hospital. Sasuke, having to tell him some "exciting news" goes and visits him. ONE-SHOT, Yaoi, MPreg, NarutoXSasuke!


**Sasuke's POV: **

It's been three months since that night I lost my virginity to Uzumaki Naruto… Three whole months that he's been away on a mission…and today was finally the day that he would return to Konoha! It was also time for me to tell him the "exciting news", as Tsunade and Sakura would put it…although, I'm not exactly sure if Naruto will find it to be exciting, or dreadful. For someone who was deprived of a family, I would only hope that he would accept this. He himself grew up without parents; and so surely he wouldn't want the same for his own child. I have to keep in mind though, that he probably won't believe me at first. Even though I've gained a bit of weight in my stomach, that's still not enough proof to show that there's a baby growing inside of me… But time will tell, and prove that I really am having a baby… A baby both Naruto and I created out of love… Sure, we're not really a "thing" yet, but…we do love each other deeply, and that's all that matters.

That's what I use to believe, that is. Now that I'm having his baby, I want us to be more. I want us to walk through the village holding hands, and go out on dates! I…I want us to get married, and have more children… Naruto is the only person I have fallen in love with; and the only person I will ever love. I want to be with him forever…to grow old together, and die together…! The very thought of him makes my heart pound in my chest… He, makes me feel so loved, and wanted… And when everyone in the village hated me, and wanted me dead, he still stuck up for me, and saved me! He was willing to sacrifice not only his happiness, but his life for me! We have a bond that can never be broken, no matter what…

I guess it's safe to say that, I've always loved him. I was just too young to realize it. But even back then, I knew I had strong feelings towards him, even though I didn't truly understand the meaning of love. After the massacre of my clan, I couldn't really feel anything. I acted like a stuck-up jerk to everyone, and tried to push them all away; even Naruto. I went as far as to say that I hated him! I was such a mess back then, and still am. My past still haunts me, no matter how hard I try to forget about it and move on. I can always count on Naruto to cheer me up, though. He just, has that effect on people… Always bringing people together, and making them happy… He's the definition of happiness. It's surprising, for someone who has a past like his. He himself, who was treated like utter crap, somehow managed to still carry on with a smile on his face. Had…pulled me out of the darkness, no matter how much he was hurting both on the inside and outside…

I can only hope that this baby will inherit Naruto's personality. The world needs more people like him…

Shortly after I found out I was pregnant, I moved out of my apartment, and into the Uchiha compound. Out of all the houses, I chose my old house. I'm still kind of leery about it; but…it just seems fitting to raise an Uchiha child here… I spent a good week or so cleaning up the place, and getting everything settled in. I have some baby stuff, but not a whole lot. Sakura wants to throw me a baby shower, but I keep refusing it. I don't want to be in a room filled with annoying girls, who will only end up touching, and poking at my stomach. I already feel uncomfortable as it is… At least I'm not showing too much. Sakura keeps calling it a "pudgy tummy"; and I can't help but roll my eyes every time she does so. I never expected Sakura to take all of this calmly… She did, however, threaten to beat the shit out of Naruto for "knocking me up" and "leaving"… It's not like he just, up and left for good. He went away on a mission…

Naruto, I miss you so much…

"Oi, Sasuke!" I flinched slightly, and glanced over. Sitting beside me was my old sensei, Kakashi. His clothes were dirty and tattered, as if he had just gotten back from a mission himself… In front of him sat an untouched bowl of ramen. Yes, I'm sitting in Ichiraku's ramen shop, eating the disgusting slop itself. I find myself here practically everyday, thanks to my cravings. This is definitely Naruto's baby… "What?" I finally asked, narrowing my eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" "I feel fine." "But, you hate ramen. What has possessed you into eating it?" I ignored him, as I crammed more noodles into my mouth, and forcing it down my throat. This stuff wasn't healthy at all. I'm surprised Naruto is as fit as he is. You'd think that he would be at least a little bit over weight; but nope. He's tall, and skinny…and muscular… "Are you listening to me, Sasuke?" "Maybe…maybe not…" "That's not very nice." "Well, I'm not a nice person." "Touché." He laughed, nudging me in the side. I let out a frustrated sigh, and shook my head. Was he trying to piss me off on purpose…?

Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder, suddenly getting serious. "You need to go to the hospital." I choked on my noodles. He knows about the baby? B-but how? Only Tsunade and Sakura know. Unless… Unless that pink-haired bitch opened her big mouth! Oh, once I find her, I am so going to—"So hurry up and eat your ramen…" "Ch', I don't need to go." "Sasuke, don't be stubborn. You have to go…" "No, I don't. Tsunade-sama herself gives me weekly checkups. She says everything is perfectly fine…" Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What…? Sasuke, I wasn't—" "Yes you were. I don't need someone like you judging me! Sure, I don't exactly know what the hell I'm doing, but…I'm managing! Y-you try doing this all by yourself!" I turned away and rubbed at my eyes. Damn hormones, making me cry like a girl….! Of all people, I just had to cry in front of Kakashi, didn't I?

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? Is something wrong with you…?" He spoke quietly, while gently wrapping an arm around me. I fought the urge to rip it off… "Are you sick…?" I glanced over at him, and saw that he wore a worried expression on his face. He's talking as though he doesn't know about the baby. If that's the case, then…why does Kakashi want me to go to the hospital…? "I'm not sick. And why do I have to go to the hospital?" "Well…" He trailed off. His eyes saddened, and it looked like he was about to break down. His hands were clenched at his sides, and they were shaking slightly. "The mission was harder than expected... Many were injured, and some even died…" "What are you—" I gasped suddenly. He's talking about Naruto's mission, isn't he? "K-Kakashi, please…don't tell me he..." "He's still alive, but barely…" I felt my heart sink. My dobe is lying in a hospital right now, dying? And here I am, stuffing my face with ramen…

I placed my hand over my stomach, and rubbed it slightly. If Naruto dies, then he'll never know about our baby… Damnit! This baby can't be fatherless, it just can't! "I-I think I'm going to be sick…!" I got up and ran out of the ramen shop. Once outside, I threw up all over the ground. Kakashi was at my side in no time, helping me keep my balance. "Sasuke, calm down. He's still alive…" "B-but, he could—" "No Sasuke. Have you forgotten? Naruto heals faster than normal people do; and it's all thanks to the Kyuubi. Do you really think that fox will let Naruto die so easily?" That's right. If Naruto dies, then so does the Kyuubi. Still, I can't get rid of this pain in my chest. The person I love is hurt, and I'm not there by his side… "C-can you take me to the hospital? I…need to see him…" "Of course, Sasuke. He needs you…"

For the first time in my life, I prayed…

_**~*~*~At the hospital…~*~*~ **_

We arrived at the hospital shortly. It was crowded with sick children, and injured shinobi. I couldn't help but pace back and forth as I waited. The longer I waited, the more impatient I got. Of course, I was trying my very best not to stress myself out too much. It definitely wasn't good for the baby….and the last thing I wanted to do, was hurt my unborn child…or even worse, lose it all together… I would be devastated if that happened. I just wanted to see Naruto…wanted to make sure that he was alright… And yet here I am, stuck in the waiting room! I doubt anyone else is with Naruto right now, which means he's all alone right now. Damnit! Why did this have to happen to him? And especially now, of all times?

Kakashi was still at my side, trying to calm me down. Since he didn't know anything, he was doing it so that I wouldn't "snap" and "hurt someone". It's not like I could anyways. Most of the medical ninja here are women. I try not to hurt women, unless it is absolutely necessary. Well, I did severely injure Karin and tried to kill Sakura, but….that was my old, crazy self. I'm not like that anymore. I still can't believe they both forgave me, though… I wanted my revenge more than everything, and was willing to take down everything and everyone in my path. I was truly messed up… Yes, Hashirama got me to fight alongside Konoha, but….Naruto was the one who got me to return to the village all together. He was the one who changed me…

"Sasuke-kun…?" I turned around let out a sigh of relief. It was Sakura herself… She wore a long white coat, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail; and in her hand was a clipboard. On it, I read "Uzumaki Naruto". I stared at it for a while, before turning my attention back to her. "H-how is he…?" I asked quietly, hoping she would give me good news instead of bad news. She glanced at Kakashi, and then walked up to me, whispering in my ear. "Does Kakashi-sensei know about the baby?" "No. Not yet…" She nodded her head, and backed away. "He still hasn't woken up, and for some reason he's healing slower than usual…but that could be because he was so badly injured…." "It was that bad, huh…?" "I already had to resuscitate him once…" "You…did what…?" My eyes widened in shock. So…it was so bad, that he died? B-but, he's alive now…and that's all that matters…right? If so, then why do I feel even worse than I did before?

Sakura looked down at my stomach, and then back up at me. "Are you sure you're up to seeing him like this? He doesn't look so good…" "I have to go and see him…to tell him things I couldn't before… I refuse to sit around and wait. I should be in there by his bedside, holding his hand…!" "I understand. Just, calm down…okay?" She turned around and walked off. "Follow me." She said. I didn't hesitate, and quickly walked up to her. We walked down a long strip of hallway, which seemed to take forever. But then, finally, we stopped at a room at the very end. The door was closed, but you could clearly see inside the window. My eyes went straight to the person lying in the bed. It was indeed Naruto, but…most of his body was wrapped up like a mummy…

At least his face was still visible…

"Come on…" she said quietly, opening the door and walking inside. I picked up my feet, and slowly walked in as well. I didn't stop until I was standing next to Naruto, looking down at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept… "I'm not sure exactly when he'll wake up…" "Is it possible he could wake up soon?" "It's possible, but I highly doubt it. His body has a lot of healing to do…" I reached over and stroked Naruto's face. His skin was so soft, and warm. It was the perfect contrast against my cold hands… I then ran my fingertips over Naruto's lips, and felt his cool breath. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his; taking in his sweet scent. He always smelled absolutely amazing… Moving up a bit, I buried my face into his sunshine hair. I smiled as it tickled my face… "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything…" Sakura said, as I heard the door close shut.

I pulled back and stared at him. There were a few cuts on his face, but nothing that bad…and there were bags under his eyes. He also looked a bit pale…probably due to a lot of blood loss, judging by the amount of wrappings on his body… I sucked in a deep breath of air, and bit my lip. Seeing him like this was indeed hard. I'm afraid that, the slightest of touches can cause him agony. It's as though he could break at any moment… But at the same time, I know how strong he is. He's the ninja who "never gives up". Until he becomes Hokage, he won't allow himself to die.

"Naruto…" I whispered, gently and carefully grabbing his hand. "N…N-Naruto…" My eyes stung, and my vision blurred. It didn't take long before I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks, and drip onto the bed. This was it. At least I won't have to fear seeing or hearing his reaction… "I know that, you're not awake, but…I _know_ you can hear me. If not, then that stupid fox can…" I chuckled a little at that, before continuing. "Naruto, we're so close, that we don't need words to express how we're feeling… But even so, it's still nice to say them…even though I'm not very good at it. So, I'm going to try my very best, okay…? Because, you deserve to know everything. Hn, I guess you don't really get a choice in this. You're going to listen, whether you like it or not…" I smirked down at him, and lightly squeezed his hand…already feeling nervous…

"That night when I kept saying "I love you" over and over again, I meant it. Oh God Naruto, I love you so much! I have since back in our Academy days…! You've always been so bright and happy….and that's exactly what I needed. A big ball of sunshine to take over the darkness in my heart. I know I've tried killing you multiple times, but to tell you the truth, I was never going to go through with it. If I really wanted you dead, I would have killed you a long time ago. You're the only person I never wanted to hurt… But yet, I did exactly that; both physically and emotionlessly… I'm so sorry Naruto, I really am. I really am a teme….but, I'm _your_ teme. Just like you're _my_ dobe…" I looked down at our hands, and smiled a little. "That isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you. T-there's more…"

I moved closer and pressed Naruto's hand against my stomach, and moved it around. "That night when we made love to each other, we got a special little gift out of it… What you're feeling right now is our baby… Well, not literally. It's too soon to feel it kicking, but…it's definitely in there… I know, it sounds insane and highly unbelievable, but…I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie about something like this. We're both going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy or girl… Finally, after all of these years, we're going to have a family of our own. Something you've always wanted, and something that was taken away from me… A-and if you're disgusted by this, or don't want the baby, then….then I guess I'll just have to raise it myself. But, I'm hoping that you can accept this, and be with me….because, I love both you and this baby with all of my heart."

I gently pushed Naruto over and laid down next to him. I watched as his chest rose and fell, as he breathed softly and quietly. I then laid my hand on it, so that I could feel his heartbeat…. It beat strongly under my hand, causing me to smile. It felt nice… "Please wake up soon…" I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. He was warm enough where I didn't even need a blanket. Of course, he's always been like this. That's why I always found ways to be closer to him. Well, that's not the _only_ reason why I wanted to be closer to him…but it's definitely one of my main reasons….

Before I could say any more, I fell asleep.

**Naruto's POV: **

_**~*~*~Later on that day…~*~*~**_

I rolled over and smacked something soft. Thinking it was a pillow, I wrapped my arms around it…but it didn't take me long to realize that it was far too big to be one. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I slowly opened my eyes and saw exactly what I was clinging too. Lying right next to me was my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The last time we shared a bed, well…let's just say that both of us weren't wearing any clothes…but this time we were. Feeling a bit confused, I sat up and looked around. I was definitely in the hospital... Now that I think about it, I was away on a mission…and judging by the amount of pain I'm in, I'm guessing I got injured… That would make sense as to why I'm in the hospital in the first place… It looks like the mission altogether was a failure. I was supposed to be gone for another two months… I'm not complaining, though. I was getting a bit home sick. Plus, Sasuke and I kind of left things in a weird spot…

Speaking of Sasuke…he's asleep right now, which means I can do things I normally couldn't do before. "Teme…" I muttered, before running my fingers through his silky dark hair. It was softer than mine… I know I always make fun of it, saying that it looks like a "duck's ass", but…I actually like it. He just wouldn't be Sasuke without his unusual hair style. His hair isn't the only thing I like, though. I often find myself looking into his narrow, charcoal eyes… They were even more dazzling with his Sharingan activated. A red so dark it resembled blood… These things all went beautifully with his smooth, porcelain skin. Seriously, with these features he looks like a fricken doll! No wonder so many girls faun over him…

And I claimed his perfect ass.

Of all the people he could have picked, he chose me. I'll have to admit, that makes me feel a bit special. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke slept with _me_, the "demon child". I'm not saying that's why I slept with him. I could care less about his clan… I love Sasuke for who he is, not because of his clan. I've always admired him from afar….entranced by his skills, and beauty. It didn't help that he had an amazing voice either, that only got deeper and more uh, "sexy" when he got older. Even now, I melt at the very sound of it…especially when he says my name. It does things to me…to my body…! He about drove me insane that night when he kept calling it out. I wouldn't doubt it if he wasn't able to walk after that. Since I had to leave that morning, I couldn't find out for myself…

I felt him shift slightly. His face was scrunched up, and his breathing had picked up. I brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. "Wake up, Sasuke…" I nearly begged. Even though it was going to be a bit awkward between us, I still wanted to talk to him…so I shook him gently. "Oi…!" He shooed my hand away, and rolled over onto his back. Any other normal person would have given up by now, but not me. I know waking Sasuke up is pretty much writing a death sentence, but does it look like I care? Nope. I can take him on… He's the one who decided to crawl into my bed, and fall asleep so close to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it at all; but that's not the point.

I shook him harder, and flicked him in the head. "Teme!" I shouted. He let out a small grunt as he opened his eyes. "The hell…?" he muttered, blinking a few times before rubbing his eyes. I grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled them away, forcing him to look at me. "Have a nice sleep?" I asked, smirking at him. He looked at me for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened. He suddenly sat up, and got even closer to me. "Y-you're awake!" "Why do you sound so shocked…?" "Well, you were injured pretty badly…" "I see. Is that why you slept in my bed?" "Well, that's not the only reason why…" He looked down slightly and blushed. I placed my fingers under his chin, forcing him to look back up at me, and smirked. "It looks like Uchiha's really can blush…" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, for he smirked right back at me. "Ch', whatever dobe…"

He slowly got out of the bed, and stretched. I watched as his shirt rode up, exposing some of his stomach. It was obvious that he had gained some weight, because of the way his stomach popped out. It's strange, because Sasuke's one of the healthiest eaters I know. How could he let himself go like this…? I couldn't help but reach out and poke it. This caused him to flinch slightly. "W-what was that for?" "You make fun of me for eating poorly…" "That's because you do. That stuff you call ramen is practically garbage…" "Says the person who has a gut…" I snorted. He moved away from me, and tugged at his shirt. His eyes were a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness. Shit, why did I have to open my big mouth? I don't want to fight with him, especially right now…

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I-I shouldn't have said anything about your weight." "It's not exactly that…" "Then, what is it…?" He looked around the room a few times, before stopping at me. He inhaled deeply, and then reached out a shaky hand to me, grasping my hand in his. "You didn't hear anything, did you…?" He finally said. It was so soft and quiet, that I almost didn't hear what he said. I arched an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused. "What are you talking about?" "When…you were asleep, I said some things to you…" "Really?" "Y-yeah…" "Well, the only thing I remember, is a dream I had." His hand stopped shaking, and he just stared at me. I pulled Sasuke closer and forced him to sit down at the edge of my bed. "It was just me and you, and we were in an all-white room. I'm guessing it was this room…" I said, looking around a bit. It really did look exactly like the room in my dream.

The next part had my heart thumping away. I stroked his face, smiling slightly. "You said something that made me very happy… But of course, it was only a dream." "What was it, Naruto?" I moved my hand down and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward. I then closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. "You said you love me. That…you have since back in our Academy days…" "N-Naruto…" "I know, it's—" "True." My eyes widened. Did he seriously just… Wait, what? He's saying it's true…? "I said that to you while you were sleeping. It's true Naruto… I really do love you… " "You…love me…? Sasuke, I-I… I, love you too… Always have…" I admitted. He gave me a small smile. But as soon as that smile appeared, it vanished. He looked down, and tugged at his shirt again.

He shifted, so that he was turned away from me. I couldn't even see his face, because it was hiding behind his long bangs. "Maybe everything I said, came back to you in that dream…" "Nah I doubt it….because, you ended up saying something quiet weird…" "Weird?" "Yeah. It's actually pretty funny though. You were all serious, admitting your love for me, and then you go off and tell me that you're having my baby. I mean, seriously…how random." "You think it's funny…?" He suddenly stood up, and glared down at me. But, it wasn't as hateful as it normally was. There were tears in his eyes… "Oh, it's just so fucking hilarious!" "Why are you so upset? It was just a dream…" "No it wasn't Naruto…! It…it's all true." He looked down at the ground, and began to cry. I could see his whole body shaking. "I-I really am pregnant…"

I glanced down at his stomach for a few seconds, and then shook my head. "That's just, not possible… You're a guy, Sasuke. Are you sure you're not mistaking it for something else? Maybe you ate too much…? Or, maybe it's some type of growth…?" "You would rather it be a growth, then a baby?" "N-no! Of course not. It just, _can't_ be a baby..." "I saw it for myself. Tsunade did a sonogram, and I saw it…or _baby_ on the screen. It was so small, but I could clearly tell that it was a baby. So what, now you're going to say I'm seeing things?" What do I say to that? He's saying he saw the baby himself, and I know he wasn't mistaken… He has the best eyes in Konoha… "H-how…? I don't understand…" "I don't know, and neither does Tsunade. All we know, is that there's a baby growing inside of me... A-and I don't know what to do! I'm… I-I'm scared, Naruto…" I've never heard Sasuke admit being scared; so I couldn't help but feel shocked. The look in his eyes told me that everything he was saying, was indeed true.

He really is pregnant….

I reached over and placed my hand on his stomach. "N-Naruto…" He whispered, as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in my life, I was actually going to have a family…and it was going to be with Sasuke… I don't care if he's a guy. I love him with all of my heart… Well, I guess not _all_ of my heart. I do love our baby too… "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you now…and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He looked down, and placed his hand over mine. Our fingers intertwined over the small bump, and we just stared into each other's eyes. It was that moment that made realize just how lucky I really was. I had everything I ever wanted, and was never going to let go of it.

I got up on my knees, so that I was level with Sasuke, and carefully wrapped my arms around him. "I love you both so much…" He buried his face into my chest, and clung to me. "W-we love you too, Naruto." I tightened my hold on him, but not too much. I never wanted to let him go… This whole time I thought he didn't feel the same way towards me…but I was wrong… I wasn't even here when he found out about the baby…wasn't here to help him out when he suffered through morning sickness… He was all alone… But I'm here now, though…. And I'm going to make things right this time. No more holding stuff back from each other. I now feel like I can tell him anything, because…we're finally together…

I pulled back and gripped his shirt, pulling it up. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he blushed. "Our baby isn't very big…" "I'm only three months along." "Well…you have an adorable little tummy…" I cooed, before reaching out to stroke it. A true, genuine smile spread across his face as I did this. Something so simple was so breathtaking…absolutely stunning… I love it when he smiles, because… I don't get to see it very often, but when I do, it makes me feel happy… And I never see him show it to anyone else but me, so that makes me feel pretty special. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" "No. I uh…wanted to wait, until you were there with me… Or at least, I was hoping you would come…" "Sasuke…of course I'll come with you… I-I would love to see our unborn child…" "I'm glad. I hate going to those checkups alone…with no one to hold my hand…" "Well I'm going to be there every time, so don't worry. I won't miss out on anything…"

I'm excited to start my new life with Sasuke and our baby.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was just something I worked on whenever I was bored. Since I haven't uploaded anything in a while due to writer's block, I figured I should at least give you something; and this is what it is… I'm sorry if it's not good enough, or that it's rushed. I did get kind of lazy towards the end… But like I said, this was just something I wrote out of boredom. It's nothing special, really. And this is a one-shot, meaning there will not be any more chapters.


End file.
